


quite as certain

by aerynthesebacean, shkespeare



Series: na via lerno victoria [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, Anal Sex, Fantasy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Soft and Slow and Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkespeare/pseuds/shkespeare
Summary: After so many early departures, and so much time spent not talking outside those bedroom walls. Suddenly it just isn't enough for Wonwoo anymore.





	quite as certain

Despite being next to Mingyu, Wonwoo just can't sleep. his eyes are trained on Mingyu’s sleeping face, his thumbs twiddling as his mind just thinks over and over about, well, him and Mingyu. Mingyu's arm is draped over his side, his breath quiet and even, Wonwoo thinks he looks peaceful like this, and his heart wrenches to look at him. Just knowing that when the dawn comes the next day, one of them will be gone. The thought hurts him, because it keeps happening, yet they _never_ acknowledge it; and every time it happens, Wonwoo feels his heart break a little more. He can feel himself _die_ a little more, and he's through with dying. He's in love with Mingyu, and he can't ignore that fact. He's going to burst. Looking at Mingyu when he's sleeping, features soft, body relaxed, arm around Wonwoo, he's the happiest man in the world.

So, fuck it.

They don't kiss outside of sex, but still Wonwoo puts his hand softly on Mingyu’s face and kisses his lips, he’s so overwhelmed with feeling, rushing at him all at once, he just can’t help himself. He doesn't expect Mingyu to kiss back, firstly cause he's asleep, right? Second, they don't _do_ this, and yet, Mingyu’s lips seem to press back on his ever so slightly, a small gasp escaping his lips as he does. His arm wraps further around Wonwoo, and the kiss deepens, with Wonwoo’s heart racing because _Mingyu is kissing me back_. Wonwoo pulls away, suddenly frightened by the prospect of this being all too _real_ , maybe Mingyu kissing him was an accident, maybe he thinks they're just going to have sex again, maybe-

He sees the smile on Mingyu’s face, a small but incredibly warm smile that manages to light up his eyes, despite the darkness in the room. He can feel Mingyu’s thumb gently stroking his back as he looks at him. His heart is still pounding, but something in Mingyu’s smile reassures him a little bit.  Mingyu kissing him back means that he heard what Wonwoo said.

 _I love you_.

Mingyu breaks the kiss and says, in a gentle voice,

"Hi," and Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat.

"I thought you were asleep and I shouldn't hav-" He's interrupted by Mingyu’s lips on his, and he melts for a couple of seconds before they break away. Mingyu smiles, putting his forehead against Wonwoo’s, and says,

"I love you too, so, so, so much." Wonwoo finally feels like he can breathe, and he does, the relief is palpable. Wonwoo’s thumb strokes Mingyu’s cheek lightly,

"Maker bless me," Wonwoo whispers, not that he believes in the Maker, but it felt appropriate to say given how lucky and relieved he feels. Mingyu chuckles,

"Suddenly religious, are you?" He looks up at Wonwoo, his eyes so focused on his, and he looks so _in love_ that Wonwoo can't help but smile at him.

"I guess." Wonwoo says, and the smile on his face doesn't go away. Mingyu kisses him again, softly at first, and Wonwoo can't help but deepen the kiss. Mingyu hums when he feels Wonwoo’s tongue against his. It feels like something new, as if they never kissed before. Wonwoo feels his eyes water at the feeling, and a tear threatens to fall, but Mingyu’s hand on his face wipes it away. They're both naked from their previous activities, but now, there's no rush between them. Mingyu’s eyes are closed, but he swears that Wonwoo is smiling as they kiss. Wonwoo’s arm snakes around the back of Mingyu’s neck, playing with the hair at his nape. Mingyu’s hand slides slowly down Wonwoo’s back, tracing along his spine gently, making Wonwoo breathe against his lips. Each of them takes the time to take in every sensation, now that it's real and they love each other. Wonwoo can't help himself from saying it again, "I love you, Mingyu," he mumbles against his lips.

"And I love you, Wonwoo. More than you can possibly think." He smiles widely, and says, "I have an idea." Before kissing Wonwoo’s lips once again, probably harder than he was supposed to. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s weight beginning to shift, the hand that was on his back now placed on the bed as he lifts his leg slowly, nudging Wonwoo’s along the way so he falls to his back, with Mingyu now straddling him. Wonwoo can tell that he moved slowly so he didn't suddenly lose his balance and accidentally squash him, which makes Wonwoo smile. Mingyu pulls away from the kiss to look at Wonwoo properly.

"You're beautiful." He breathes, and Wonwoo’s hands go to Mingyu’s hips, thumbs making small circles on his skin. He tries to play it off, but there's a blush on his skin, and Mingyu smirks when he sees it, hands now on Wonwoo’s chest

Wonwoo lets his hands trace up Mingyu’s body, admiring the hard, yet softly defined muscles on his stomach. For some reason, Wonwoo almost feels nervous, it's not as if they haven't lain together before, but it almost feels as if they haven't. It feels new and exciting, but at the same time they feel as if they can take their time with it, and they do. Mingyu leans forward and kisses the slightly flushed skin his hands had just touched, before kissing his way up Won's neck and jaw. Wonwoo whispers Mingyu’s name, and moves his head so that Gyu can have better access to that sweet, sweet spot than makes the hairs on his body stand up, and _oh, there it is_. He sucks softly on the spot, licking it afterwards, which earns him a gasp from Wonwoo. They know each other's bodies perfectly at this point, and it just makes things even better. Wonwoo knows that Mingyu likes it when Wonwoo’s fingers press on his skin hard enough to bruise, so that's what Wonwoo does on his hips.

Wonwoo hums softly with pleasure, gripping Mingyu’s hips harder as Mingyu’s lips return to his neck, sucking harder, leaving a red mark in his wake. Wonwoo lets a hand move to Mingyu’s dick, which is getting harder by the second, making Mingyu breathe heavily and audibly against his neck, Wonwoo’s other hand still gripping Gyu’s hip. Mingyu involuntarily grinds down on Wonwoo, making both of them moan at the feeling. Wonwoo’s hand tightens slightly on his dick, and Mingyu sucks even harder on his neck.

"Fuck," Wonwoo hisses, beginning to stroke Mingyu’s dick properly, making him moan into his neck. He takes Wonwoo’s face in his hands and kisses him hard, Wonwoo’s mouth opens as a reaction, kissing him back just as forcefully. There's teeth and tongue and it's messy, but it's very passionate, because now they know it’s love. Wonwoo strokes Mingyu, flicking his wrist from time to time while they make out. Mingyu’s hips are practically rolling on their own, and Gyu can feel the pressure on his balls and it's... it's overwhelming. Wonwoo is now rock hard against Mingyu’s ass, Mingyu’s thumbs graze Wonwoo’s cheeks, and they come away wet. Was Wonwoo crying? He opens his eyes to look at Wonwoo, a little concern in his eyes as he looks at Wonwoo’s, but he sees nothing but happiness in his lover’s eyes. Mingyu takes a second to wipe away the tears and kiss him softly on the lips, _this is real,_ it seems to say, all the while his hips are still rolling slowly. Wonwoo lets go of Gyu’s dick with a quick flick of his wrist and his hands are now both on Mingyu’s ass, guiding him while he rolls his hips. Mingyu’s fingers find one of Wonwoo’s nipples and he plays with it, making Wonwoo gasp against his mouth. Suddenly, Wonwoo’s hands leave his ass and go to his cheeks, breaking the kiss, and Wonwoo whispers, "What do you want, Mingyu?"

Mingyu can feel his heart beating faster in his chest, his voice now breathy,

"I want," he starts, looking down at Wonwoo, "I want to ride you." He says with certainty, Wonwoo swallows at hearing those words, before pulling Mingyu’s face back to his so he can kiss him again, harder. One hand makes its way to the side of the bed, reaching blindly for the oil, Mingyu reaches it instead, as he can see exactly where it is. His hand bumps against Wonwoo’s, passing him the oil, and Wonwoo just mutters ‘yes’ against Mingyu, before opening the bottle, pouring some of the oil on his fingers, closing it and putting it on the bed somewhere, Wonwoo couldn't care less right now. Mingyu rests his forearm next to Wonwoo’s head, while his other arm reaches round, grazes the tip of Wonwoo’s dick before slowly putting one, and then two fingers in his ass, fingering himself slowly. He's trying not to make a sound at his own pleasure, but it's so difficult not to.

If there's one thing that can make Wonwoo come completely untouched in seconds, it's Mingyu fingering himself, because Wonwoo knows how Mingyu’s fingers feel like, he knows how they move and how deep they go, and... well, Mingyu’s face says everything. He doesn't come, though it takes a lot of effort not to.

Just as Wonwoo is about to say 'it's my turn, don't you think?' It's as if Mingyu read his mind, as he slips his fingers out, and grabs Wonwoo’s dick instead, and brushes it against his entrance. Mingyu kisses him again and smiles when Wonwoo says ‘ _Maker’_. He finds the right position and, in one smooth movement, he's fully seated and he moans loudly, followed by Wonwoo throwing his head back, also moaning. Mingyu looks down at him, and bites his lip when he feels _love_ in the air. So he voices,

"I love you, Wonwoo," and he lifts himself up only to come down again on Wonwoo’s dick, repeating, "I love you."

"I love you too," Wonwoo breathes, pulling down Mingyu’s face so he can kiss him just like Mingyu rides him, slowly and passionately. It takes everything in Wonwoo not to moan every time Mingyu lifts himself off his dick slightly, and sit back down, it feels so Maker damned _good_ , especially now that there's nothing to hide. Mingyu pulls away, and sits up again, and his eyes are shining with tears, a big smile on his lips as he lifts himself up and comes back down, hard, groaning loudly because he's pretty sure this one hit his prostate. Wonwoo seems to notice that, and his hands go back to Mingyu’s moving hips, helping with the movement, and thrusting back every time he comes down. Mingyu doesn't even try to stop the tears from falling, because he's just too damn happy, and he's not embarrassed to let Wonwoo see them, either. Having already been so close watching Mingyu finger himself, this... this was torture, but he wanted to make sure Mingyu came too, so he made his thrusts harder, and held Mingyu’s hips more tightly, knowing it'd leave more bruises. Mingyu has one of his hands on his own dick, stroking himself, but one particular thrust makes both of his hands go to Wonwoo’s chest to stabilize himself, dick completely forgotten as he throws his head back and moans. Wonwoo has his lip between his teeth for a moment, but then he whispers,

 "You're always so tight, Ming- fuck I’m gonna come... I’m gonna-" and he wanted Mingyu to come with him but it's too much. It's _way_ too much. Mingyu smiles down at him and just goes "come, then. I..." a moan, "I want to feel it." and there it is. Electricity fills the room from Wonwoo’s magic, the wave of power washing over them both, and Wonwoo comes inside Mingyu, the latter's name on his lips like a prayer. Mingyu’s body trembles, and the sudden surge of magic in the room does something to his body, he feels more sensitive than he ever has before. "Oh fuck," he sputters, leaning forward, resting his arms either side of Wonwoo’s arms, shaking hard. "FUCK," he says again, Wonwoo brushes his hands up Mingyu’s back, and though it usually felt normal, right now, it felt like Wonwoo’s touch was fire. Mingyu sounds as if he’s choking, but in reality, something in the magic Wonwoo was emanating was making come harder than he ever had, he could feel it everywhere. He practically collapses on top of Wonwoo, who is still inside of him, with the intensity of the orgasm, his breaths erratic as it washes over him.

Wonwoo is trying to catch his breath too, and his hands are still on Mingyu’s ass, now massaging the muscles. Mingyu has tears streaming down his face from both the strength of his orgasm, and his emotions in general, and he's shaking as he tries to breathe. Wonwoo is buzzing with magic but it's different from seconds ago. The air around them is just like the air after Wonwoo does a particularly powerful spell. It's now a buzz in Mingyu’s ears, while Wonwoo feels it in his entire body.

Mingyu lifts himself off with Wonwoo’s help, moaning slightly at the sensation, before collapsing beside Wonwoo in a shivering heap. Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s hand, the magic still palpable on him. Mingyu barely has the energy to move, but turns his head to look at Wonwoo, and smiles at him, tears still streaming. Wonwoo’s eyes are watering too, and he smiles back at Mingyu because _Maker_ , he's so in love with Mingyu and now he _knows_ Mingyu loves him back and…

"That was..." Mingyu starts, and Wonwoo completes it.

"Yeah." A pause, "sorry about that" he says quietly, because the last time this happened... It was their first time ever, and Wonwoo has always hated losing control of his magic like that, even if it feels amazing. Mingyu shakes his head slightly, and kisses Wonwoo.

"I love you."

He hates it because he knows if he's not careful, it could be dangerous, he's a necromancer after all. His powers are... life threatening, and quite literally the last thing he wants to do is hurt Mingyu.

"I love you too," Wonwoo whispers, resting his forehead against Mingyu’s. "Maker’s breath, I love you." He wraps an arm around Mingyu, who then rests his head on Wonwoo’s chest. As much as Wonwoo is enjoying the moment, there's also a heavy realisation, Mingyu _loves_ him, and the thought of losing him has never seemed more terrifying. Mingyu licks a streak of his own cum, just under Wonwoo’s collarbone, kissing the spot afterwards. Wonwoo is so lost in his thoughts he almost misses Mingyu saying,

"I love you too... so fucking much. Maker, why did it take us so long? I spent so many sleepless nights thinking about..." he swallows dryly, "about you not liking me back. About getting my heart broken by the man I love." Wonwoo clenches his jaw, somehow, it's more painful to hear the same thoughts he had coming from Mingyu’s lips. Wonwoo draws small shapes on Mingyu’s back as he thinks over what Mingyu said, because he can't think why it took them so long either, but to voice his fears... would be to make them real, and would be admitting to them, despite the reality of his sleepless nights, waking up with an empty bed and a cracked heart, trying not to cry about it. He kisses Mingyu on the forehead, unable to form any words in reply because he's feeling everything all at once and it's almost too much. Mingyu has always been able to read Wonwoo like an open book, and he feels the way his body tenses up, so he pulls himself up to kiss Wonwoo on the lips before pulling Wonwoo into his arms instead, so that Wonwoo is the one with his head practically on the other's chest, Mingyu’s strong arms around him. That's when Wonwoo starts crying, face immediately hiding against Mingyu’s neck, and Mingyu just holds him even tighter because Wonwoo _never_ cries. Mingyu doesn't know what to think, but his heart clenches when he hears Wonwoo’s contained sobs.

Now that it's real, every emotion that he'd been hiding from suddenly hits him square in the chest, especially now the thought of losing him, which seems an increasingly likely scenario. The more he thinks about it the more scared he is, even though Mingyu can look after himself, and Wonwoo could protect him, the idea of not being able to see him again… Wonwoo pulls Mingyu closer, because part of him still can’t believe it's real, and expects Mingyu to leave before the morning.

"I’m not leaving, Wonwoo. never again." Mingyu says soothingly, as if he read Won's mind. Wonwoo leaves wet kisses on Mingyu’s neck, and he mutters,

"Neither am I. Oh, Mingyu..." and he's back to crying and Mingyu is crying too, again. There's cum all over them and he can feel it slightly leaking from his butt but he couldn't care less. Mingyu just holds him closer and closer and closer. All the emotions the both of them had been hiding are finally out in the open, and as much as it hurts to let them out so suddenly, it’s a relief, to know that they're there for each other, to know that they don't have to hide it anymore.

They fall asleep trading kisses and soft words – they wipe themselves with the sheets and call it a night. Wonwoo _finally_ manages to sleep a night without worrying about waking up first and leaving Mingyu again.

Wonwoo wakes up the next morning, and before registering that he's still in Mingyu’s arms, his heart drops, thinking that he's in bed alone again. But the warmth of Mingyu’s body is unmistakable, and he can breathe again. The events of last night flood his memory, and he can't help but smile, he leans into Mingyu’s sleeping form further, appreciating the sheer simplicity of them both still being there. It's warm, and it feels like he's finally _home_. he doesn't have to pretend anything anymore, everything is there for both of them to see and feel. their legs are tangled under the blankets, and the sun is shining through the window next to the bed, making both of their skins glow under the sunlight. the fade didn't show him bad things that night; instead, he wandered through beautiful fields that smelled like honey and nectarines until he reached a hill and.. Mingyu was there, dressed in casual clothes and welcoming him with open arms. As Wonwoo remembers this, he traces Mingyu’s sleeping features with his fingers lovingly, a gentle smile forming on his lips because he's just so happy. Mingyu's eyes flutter open at Wonwoo’s gentle touch, his sleepy eyes are confused for a second, before his vision clears and he takes in the beautiful sight before him. He can't help but grin at his lover,

"Good morning," he says to Wonwoo, his voice deep and gravelly from having just woken up. Wonwoo’s finger continues to absentmindedly trace Mingyu’s features, his cheeks, nose, and his lips, that are drawn into a beautiful smile.

"Morning," Wonwoo replies, his fingers now stopped on Mingyu’s full bottom lip. Mingyu hums softly before sucking gently on Wonwoo’s finger, and Wonwoo gasps when Mingyu bites down softly and then pulls away, winking at him. It feels so natural, Wonwoo can’t help but smile at Mingyu. That's when Gyu speaks up again,

"Have i told you that i love you?" and it only makes Wonwoo’s smile widen.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." He says with a shrug.

"In that case, I love you Wonwoo, more than I’ve ever loved anyone else, more than I _will_ love anyone else." His words are gentle but wholly sincere.

"I love you too," Wonwoo replies. "There is no one I would rather spend my days with," he adds, grazing Mingyu’s bottom lip with his thumb, before kissing that same spot. Mingyu deepens the kiss immediately, his strong arms keeping Wonwoo near. Wonwoo moans involuntarily into the kiss, because he will _never_ get tired of kissing Mingyu, no matter how many times he's done it in past. Besides that, it's their first morning kiss ever, and Wonwoo intends to make it the best. So, he slips his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth, and one of Gyu’s hands trails down his back. Wonwoo had never quite appreciated the taste of Mingyu’s lips as much as he does right now, he's so wrapped up in sensing every part of Mingyu that it almost feels completely new. He shivers slightly at Mingyu’s light touch on his back, one of Wonwoo’s hands moves to the back of Mingyu’s neck, his fingers brushing against the short hair at his nape. He holds him strongly, but not tightly, it feels supportive and loving, which in turn makes Mingyu wrap his leg around Wonwoo’s tighter, pulling their legs closer together.  
Mingyu's hands go to the small of his back, pulling him against his body. He carefully moves so that he's on top of Wonwoo, hands moving to his thighs and putting Wonwoo’s legs around him. Mingyu rarely takes control, but when he does it's fucking _hot_ , so seeing Mingyu move him turns him on more than he'd ever say, but it's obvious to Mingyu, as his lover is getting harder by the second, without even being touched, and Mingyu can’t help but grin.

Mingyu rolls his lips so that their dicks rub together, and Wonwoo’s hands go immediately to Mingyu’s shoulder, pressing hard, and Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, whose lips are swollen and face is red. There are hickeys from last night on his neck, but his favourite one is the one right under his jaw, and he kisses it before sucking right underneath it. Wonwoo moans slightly, his grip tightening on Mingyu’s shoulder. Wonwoo wraps his legs tighter around Mingyu’s, before moving his hand to Mingyu’s throat, pressing lightly on the sides.

Mingyu lets his forehead fall against Wonwoo’s neck when he feels the pressure, but only for a second, because then he's pulling away and his hand grabs Wonwoo’s wrist, pinning it above his head, smiling softly,

"As much I like it when you do that... I want to make you feel good today, Wonwoo." A kiss on his lips. "I want to make love to you." Wonwoo completely melts when he hears Gyu’s words, nodding and biting his lip. Mingyu finds Wonwoo’s other hand and pins it down with the first, before kissing him deeply on the lips again, feeling Wonwoo just _give_ under his touch, making Mingyu more confident in his kisses and touches. He bites Wonwoo’s lip, tugging at it slightly, and he starts rolling his hips against Wonwoo’s, and in response Wonwoo throws his head back, his eyes closed, and ever so quiet. Mingyu kisses him again, saying, "I want to hear you, babe" and he can swear he feels Wonwoo’s heart skip a beat.  
He rolls his hips again and now Wonwoo moans against his mouth, and Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s dick throbbing against his. Holding Wonwoo's hands in one of his, Mingyu’s lips part from Wonwoo’s and make their way down his neck, back to the bruise and the spot just below it, and grazes his teeth against the sensitive skin, Mingyu feeling him tense against the sensation.

"Do you want me to finger you or...?" Mingyu asks against Wonwoo’s neck before going back to marking his skin. Wonwoo just mumbles a ‘please’ before gasping when Gyu sucks harder than he usually does. "As you say," Mingyu replies, his voice so deep it almost sounds like a growl. He finds the bottle of oil – which is still on the bed –  and puts it at his side, before kissing and sucking his way down Wonwoo’s chest, again harder than he usually does. The kisses trail down his body, lower and lower until he kisses Wonwoo’s shaft, and licks the tip quickly, making Wonwoo lift his hips ever so slightly. He grabs the bottle of oil and coats a couple of fingers in it. "Give me a pillow, babe," and Wonwoo moans at the ‘babe’, giving Gyu a pillow.  
He puts it under Wonwoo’s hips so that he can finger him properly. Mingyu’s head is between his thighs, supporting them on his shoulder as he bends down kiss the base of Wonwoo’s dick. Just as Wonwoo is about to ask him just to suck him already, he puts one finger in Wonwoo, who makes a sound like he's choking on air. Mingyu chuckles, the vibration of the noise against Wonwoo’s dick makes it sounds like he's choking harder. Mingyu curls his finger up slightly, making Wonwoo grip the bedsheets tightly. Mingyu releases the pressure, letting Wonwoo catch his breath, before slipping a second finger inside.

"Oh Maker..." Wonwoo gasps at the feeling, hips lifting even higher involuntarily. Mingyu puts his other hand on them, pressing them down once again, before grabbing Wonwoo’s dick and putting the head in his mouth at the same time as his fingers curl inside Wonwoo. He _screams._

Feeling satisfied, Mingyu carries on, taking Wonwoo’s dick further in his mouth, his fingers curling and uncurling in time with Mingyu bobbing his head up and down. But of course, Mingyu doesn't want him to come yet, not until he's inside him and making him moan his name over and over, so he eases up a little on the pressure, instead ensuring that he’s actually prepared to take him. Wonwoo whines when he slows down, but he knows it's necessary, so he concentrates on the heat of Mingyu’s mouth, groaning when Gyu’s teeth softly scrape the sensitive skin.

He looks down and has to gather all his strength not to come right there. Mingyu is looking back at him, spit dripping from his mouth as he sucks Wonwoo’s dick, a beautiful blush staining his cheeks, and the marks, oh the bruises on his shoulders, collarbones, neck. Wonwoo’s doing also from the previous night. Mingyu stops sucking him, his hand replacing his mouth, and asks him,

"Can you handle three fingers?" Wonwoo just breathes out the most desperate ‘yes’.

Mingyu kisses one of Wonwoo’s hips, stroking Wonwoo’s dick as he carefully puts a third finger in. He hears a groan from Wonwoo, which initially sounds painful, and Mingyu understands, kissing his hip again, keeping his fingers still, allowing Wonwoo to adjust. When he feels his body relax, he begins to move his fingers again, his other hand still working slowly at his dick.

Wonwoo can feel his magic starting to stir up, and his hands feel both hot and cold. Mingyu senses the change in the air, because Wonwoo is radiating magical energy, and continues to kiss his hips tenderly, whispering praises like ‘you're so good’  and ‘just a little bit more, you're taking it so well.’ He almost feels ashamed at the presence of his magic here, but he's not as used to being a bottom, and with almost any kind of pain, his magic instinctively flares, sometimes just with intense emotion, too.

"Sorry," he says to Mingyu, though he's not quite sure why the word leaves his lips.

"It's okay, love, I understand," Mingyu replies softly, trying to make it as easy and pleasurable for Wonwoo, using movements that he had used on himself. That's when he brushes something inside Wonwoo and yep, that's _definitely_ his prostate, by the way Wonwoo’s hands go immediately to his hair, pulling in desperation. mingy smiles at his reaction, and whispers "there we go."

Wonwoo hisses slightly, but at this point, the pleasure is beginning to outweigh the sharp pain he had felt, though his grip on Mingyu’s hair doesn't loosen. "You okay now?" he asks, he looks up and sees Wonwoo nod slightly, Mingyu smiles, "good." He curls his fingers a little harder, making Wonwoo cry out unexpectedly, before slipping his fingers out entirely. He gives one final stroke to Wonwoo’s dick before crawling up so that he's on top of him, who then immediately wraps his legs around Gyu’s hips. They kiss, and Wonwoo can taste himself on Mingyu’s tongue, and at the same time Mingyu touches himself with the hand that had been in Wonwoo, the leftover oil now spreading all over his dick.

"You taste so good," Mingyu mumbles against his lips. Wonwoo just smirks, and Mingyu continues to stroke himself as they kiss, making sure he's ready.

"Hurry up, Mingyu" Wonwoo says against his lips, and Mingyu looks at him, eyebrow raised, making Wonwoo add a soft _‘please’_ in a soft, vulnerable voice. Mingyu stares at him for a bit, before kissing him hard, tongue tangling with Wonwoo’s while he wipes his hand on the sheets next to them and positions himself. At first, Mingyu teases Wonwoo, running his dick up and down his ass painfully slowly, teasing his entrance. Just as Wonwoo is about to beg again, Mingyu begins to push himself in slowly, Wonwoo’s words cutting off and replaced with a moan. His hands grip Mingyu's arms, and Mingyu laces their fingers together as he sheaths himself fully, watching Wonwoo’s expression.

Wonwoo's mouth forms a perfect circle, eyes are shut, and his entire face is pure bliss. Mingyu moans at both the feeling of being inside Wonwoo and the sight in front of him, and he gives Wonwoo some time to adjust, kissing his jaw gently. Wonwoo takes a couple of deep breaths through his nose, allowing himself to adjust, and when he's ready, he looks at Mingyu who just knows that he's ready for it. So, he pulls out slightly, and pushes himself back in, still testing to see if Wonwoo is actually ready. The blissful expression on Wonwoo’s face tells him that he is, so Mingyu begins to pick up the pace, moving in to a more even stroke. Wonwoo grabs Mingyu's shoulder, legs tightening around his hips as he fucks him in a steady yet loving rhythm. There's no rush, and Mingyu wants Wonwoo to feel _everything_. They kiss, and it's messy with all the gasps and groans coming out of Wonwoo’s mouth mixed with Gyu’s own, but it's perfect.

With the sun shining directly on them through the window, it's divine, even. Wonwoo isn't at all the strongest supporter of the Chantry, and Mingyu has had some trouble with it in the past but he can't help but think that moment he's living is one of the Maker's blessings; and Wonwoo can't help but drag his nails down Mingyu's back as he hits his sweet spot every time Mingyu thrusts into him. Wonwoo’s pure bliss sparks his magic, but for once, in a good way, it seems to fill the room with an aura, almost mimicking the warmth of the sun, and neither of them have felt more _alive_. Mingyu can't help but say it again.

"I love you," as he makes love to Wonwoo, just as he's dreamt of doing. Wonwoo's magic sings of death, but the aura in the room is completely the opposite. It's filled with life and all things bright, it's happiness and love and the promise of a _future_ by Mingyu's side. Wonwoo doesn't know how he did it, but it’s just _there_. Instead of that deathly aura that surrounds him every time he conjures magic, there's life and light. Mingyu on top of him, saying that he loves him while making love to him... it's everything he dreamed of and more, because Mingyu is hitting that spot _over and over again_ now that he’s found it. Wonwoo sees actual stars, and murmurs a few ‘I love you’s back at Mingyu, between breaths and moans. Wonwoo's eyes begin to water again, but this time, there's not a single anxiety in sight, it's out of pure love and nothing else. He _loves_ Mingyu, and Mingyu loves him, and with Mingyu hitting that spot again and again, it's overwhelming in the best way. They rarely have sex like this, it's usually Wonwoo on top, and it's not always making love, most of the time it was just fucking. So, to have Mingyu loving him this _intensely_ , feels amazing.

One of Mingyu’s hands is on one of Wonwoo’s thighs, holding onto it for dear life, and both of Wonwoo’s ankles are pushing Mingyu even deeper every time he thrusts. Mingyu's back is red because of his nails, but he doesn't care. Instead, Wonwoo even pulls gently on Gyu's hair while his other hand leaves marks in the form of little crescents on his shoulders and Mingyu can feel himself getting closer, so he lets go of Wonwoo’s leg to stroke his dick instead. Mingyu's thrusts get more confident, and harder, but it's still somehow loving, and Mingyu stroking his dick just pushes Wonwoo closer to the edge. he's not quite there yet, but with every stroke, and every hit of his sweet spot, Mingyu brings him closer and closer.

Mingyu is really damn close though, and he starts to ask Wonwoo if he can come inside him, but is interrupted by a nod and a kiss, and his strokes on Wonwoo’s dick quicken. He's not fast enough, though, because he comes before Wonwoo, hard and shuddering with one final deep thrust that has Wonwoo _screaming_.

Wonwoo's hands gently stroke Mingyu's hair, letting him know that it's okay, all while Mingyu still strokes Wonwoo’s dick, with himself still fully inside. Wonwoo is close, just not as close as Mingyu who isn't as used to topping, but with Mingyu's other hand massaging his balls, and his dick still pressing perfectly against him, it doesn't take him long to come too, all over his stomach, loudly and openly, moaning Mingyu's name as he does.

There it is, magic again. This time its different, a smoother release, something that makes the two glow slightly like they're in some kind of fairy tale, something that binds them together as one in that moment. Mingyu pulls out, his dick already softening, and licks his hand clean of Wonwoo’s cum; there's more on their bodies but he'll deal with that later. For now, he kisses Wonwoo so that once again he can taste himself, whispering against his lips multiple ‘I love you’s. Wonwoo still can't believe his luck, finding someone like Mingyu, and replies to the ‘I love you’s in kind, pressing their foreheads together. Wonwoo also gives a quiet ‘thank you’ to Mingyu, for giving him that much pleasure, and still being here.

"Maker's breath, I love you, Mingyu," Wonwoo says to him, his breaths faster than normal. "You are the only man I will ever love," he says with confidence and absolute assurance.

Mingyu looks at him very seriously for a few seconds before putting both of his hands on Wonwoo’s face, looking him deeply in the eyes. "You are the only man I have ever loved, and will ever love. I will never leave your side; you have all of me with you, always. I'm..." his voice breaks but he clears his throat, "I'm yours, Jeon Wonwoo." and Wonwoo puts one of his hands on top of Mingyu's, taking it off his face and bringing it to his lips so that he can kiss Gyu’s palm,

"And I, Kim Mingyu, am yours."

Mingyu saying that out loud feels like a protection spell to Wonwoo, one that he will wear forever with pride, because he knows he would do anything for Mingyu, and Mingyu would do anything for him. At such a dangerous and uncertain time, nothing feels quite as certain as the fact that they love each other, and Maker help anyone that gets in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
